Calvin and Hobbes the Series
Calvin and Hobbes the Series is a new show originally created by Swing123. Creator JaJaLoo brought all episodes to this page so you won't have to get into FanFiction. The show uses the same voice actors and episodes,except for Calvin,Hobbes and many other parts. The whole series was written by Jackson Kelley, Bill Watterson, Kevin Smith and Simpsons creator Matt Groening. Kevin Smith directed the whole series. The first four seasons are the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh entries in the Calvinverse, and Season Five was the ninth entry. Voices Regular cast *Jackson Kelley as Calvin/Spaceman Spiff/Stupendous Man/Tracer Bullet/Nivlac *Taika Waititi as Hobbes/Tiger Lad/Tiger Eye/Sebboh *Sophia Lillis as Susie Derkins *Elizabeth Banks as Mom *Bill Hader as Dad *Kathy Bates as Miss Wormwood *Griffin Gluck as Andy *Kevin Smith as Socrates *Ty Burrell as Sherman *Thomas Barbusca as Moe *Christina Applegate as Rosalyn *Hank Azaria as Dr.Brainstorm *Tom Cruise as Jack *Dan Aykroyd as MTM Recurring cast *Tyson Ritter as Mr.Spittle *Christina Applegate as Rosalyn *Bryan Cranston as Rupert *Nicholas Hoult as Earl *Kevin Kline as The Klein Family *Zoey Deutch as Sheila Brainstorm *AnnaSophia Robb as Jacqueline *Chris Evans as Father Brainstorm *Olivia Munn as Mother Brainstorm *Jack White as Maurice the Monster *Rivers Cuomo as Winslow the Monster Episodes Season 1 *1.Birth of a Friendship (Pilot Episode) *2.The Photo Man *3.World's Greatest Calvin *4.Naughty Fireworks! *5.The Mighty School Escape *6.Help Wanted *7.The Black Turning Funnel(Part 1) *8.The Black Turning Funnel(Part 2) *9.The Time Pauser *10.Calvin Gets Professional Help *11.Home UnAlone *12.Full Moon,Full Baloney *13.Calvin's Batman Adventure(Part 1) *14.Calvin's Batman Adventure(Part 2) *15.Calvin's Batman Adventure(Part 3) *16.Calvin's Batman Adventure(Part 4) *17.Calvin's Batman Adventure(Part 5) *18.The Night of the Living Television *19.A Calvin and Hobbes Christmas! *20.Attack of the Vampire Babysitter *21.Have You Seen This Tiger?(Part 1) *22.Have You Seen This Tiger?(Part 2) *23.Have You Seen This Tiger?(Part 3) *24.Have You Seen This Tiger?(Part 4) *25.Have You Seen This Tiger?(Part 5) *26.Confessions of a Prank Loving Tiger *27.Camping on a Deserted Rock is FUN! *28.Tonsil Terror *29.The Yellowstone Monster(Part 1) *30.The Yellowstone Monster(Part 2) *31.Eggs for Calvin! *32.Two Loons and a Kid *33.Gasping for Air *34.The Case of the Rogue Water Balloon Season 2 *1.Time Terror(Part 1) *2.Time Terror(Part 2) *3.Time Terror(Part 3) *4.Time Terror(Part 4) *5.Time Terror(Part 5) *6.Time Terror(Part 6) *7.It Will Build Character *8.Monkey See,Monkey Maim *9.The Transmitter Conspiracy(Part 1) *10.The Transmitter Conspiracy(Part 2) *11.Nighty Shut Up! *12.A Day at the Office *13.The Great Halloween Heist *14.Camp Blues *15.Calvin,Hobbes,and the Pilgrims *16.The Falling Sky(Part 1) *17.The Falling Sky(Part 2) *18.The Return of Dr.Brainstorm *19.Chaos to My Ears *20.Insanity is in the Air *21.Wild Movie *22.The Insane Road Trip(Part 1) *23.The Insane Road Trip(Part 2) *24.A Club's Blow *25.Super Calvin *26.The Night of the Living Television II(Part 1) *27.The Night of the Living Television II(Part 2) *28.The Night of the Living Television II(Part 3) *29.The Night of the Living Television II(Part 4) *30.The Night of the Living Television II(Part 5) *31.Sherman goes to the Vet *32.Personality Test *33.CALVIN FOR PRESIDENT! *34.Roughin' It *35.The Alien Huntress Season 3 *1.Dr.BrainChill(Part 1) *2.Dr.BrainChill(Part 2) *3.Department Store Horrors *4.That's MISTER Sherman to You! *5.Chains *6.Mirror rorriM *7.Tracer Bullet in Color *8.RIP Calvin *9.Pranking the Ghosts *10.Hypercube *11.The Five Calvins(Part 1) *12.The Five Calvins(Part 2) *13.The Five Calvins(Part 3) *14.The Five Calvins(Part 4) *15.The Five Calvins(Part 5) *16.The Five Calvins(Part 6) *17.An MTM Episode *18.Mission:Socrates *19.New Year,New Disasters *20.SHEILA'S BACK! *21.62 Percent More Evil *22.Electronic Invasion(Part 1) *23.Electronic Invasion(Part 2) *24.A Day in Your Shoes *25.Let Us Prank The Fool *26.Attack of the Monsters(Part 1) *27.Attack of the Monsters(Part 2) *28.The Genius Hamster *29.Pharoah Andrew *30.Robot's Day Out *31.Thunderstorm(Part 1) *32.Thunderstorm(Part 2) *33.Thunderstorm(Part 3) *34.Thunderstorm(Part 4) *35.Thunderstorm(Part 5) *36.Thunderstorm(Part 6) Season 4 *1.Camping Trip(Part 1) *2.Camping Trip(Part 2) *3.Dad *4.Surge *5.Lenny's Diary *6.Part Three *7.Socrates Squared *8.Invasion(Part 1) *9.Invasion(Part 2) *10.Invasion(Part 3) *11.Invasion(Part 4) *12.Invasion(Part 5) *13.Invasion(Part 6) *14.Rhyme Time *15.Tales of a Tiger *16.Southwest Pacific *17.The Spirit Room *18.Pug *19.Hero *20.Wagoner's Ed *21.The Realiphone *22.Cyberboy *23.Repeat *24.Remember *25.Karma *26.I'm Partially In Love With You *27.Forecast for Disaster *28.Bodyswap *29.Our Solemn Hour(Part 1) *30.Our Solemn Hour(Part 2) Season 5 *1.Alien Nation(Part 1) *2.Alien Nation(Part 2) *3.Hear My Voice *4.Dark Laughter(Part 1) *5.Dark Laughter(Part 2) *6.The Time Master *7.POV *8.White Noise *9.Nocturnals(Part 1) *10.Nocturnals(Part 2) *11.Nocturnals(Part 3) *12.Nocturnals(Part 4) *13.Nocturnals(Part 5) *14.Nocturnals(Part 6) *15.Socratesland *16.Temporal Delay *17.Dubai *18.Lightning Man *19.Summer in the City *20.Mirror rorriM Two *21.Black Rain(Part 1) *22.Black Rain(Part 2) *23.Black Rain(Part 3) *24.Black Rain(Part 4) *25.Black Rain(Part 5) *26.Black Rain(Part 6) *27.Black Rain(Part 7) *28.Black Rain Epilogue Production Despite the success of Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures, Bill Watterson hated the series, and said to The Hollywood Reporter, "Cartoon Network has disrespected my values about what I think the series should be. They just wanted to make what they wanted to make, and that is not OK with me." Watterson demanded the series be rebooted, and then Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie premiered, with another series pitch from Nickelodeon. Watterson accepted as long as the cast from the movie returned, the series was live action, and new characters were to be played by A-List celebrities. Some rock music icons appeared throughout the show, such as Ozzy Osbourne from Black Sabbath as Retro, Tyson Ritter from The All-American Rejects as Principal Spittle, and Jack White from The White Stripes and Rivers Cuomo from Weezer voiced Calvin's monsters. Weezer also did the main theme for the show, while The White Stripes contributed the closing theme. DVD's Calvin and Hobbes the Series had only two DVD's from Season 1. *Classic Calvin and Heavenly Hobbes *Hall-Indep-East-Mas Day Trailers For the trailers, click Calvin and Hobbes the Series/Trailers. Awards 2017 Calvin Awards *Best Voice Acting in a Show *Best Actress (for Susie) *Best Actor (for Mr. Spittle) *Best Episode Transcript 2018 Golden Tiger Awards *Best Voice Acting in a Show *Best Actor (for Calvin) *Best Actress (for Mom) *Best Actress (for Miss Wormwood) *Best Actors (for Galaxoid and Nebular) 2019 Golden Tiger Awards *Best Actor (for Calvin) *Best Actor (for Moe) *Best Actors (for Calvin's Monsters) Soundtracks *Calvin and Hobbes the Series (Music from Season 1) *Calvin and Hobbes the Series (Music from Season 2) *Calvin and Hobbes the Series (Music from Season 4) Trivia *Swing123 and garfieldodie originally created the series,but JaJaLoo brought it here so you won't have to get into Fanfiction. *Season Three had the most two-parters,with three. *Season Four had the least amount of TV Movies with one. *When JaJaLoo was writing the scripts and playing Calvin,he based Calvin off his personality. *Simpsons creator Matt Groening contributed to a few scripts. Category:Shows